Kate & Leopold: Back to the Future
by Broadway Magic
Summary: Back in 1876, Leopold surprises Kate with a little something...now the two are headed back to 2001! ~FINISHED~
1. Default Chapter

Kate stood quietly, gazing out at the rain slicked cobblestone paths of 1876. No blaring horn, yelling, or screeching tires pierced the air. All she heard was the steady clopping of hooves and occasional murmurs of out side greetings. She shifted slightly in her dress, wishing for a moment she was in her apartment donning a pair of sweats and eating straight out of a Hagaan Daaz in front of her TV. She closed her eyes and imagined Charlie bursting through the front door, exclaiming about his latest date.  
  
It was incredible! Charlie would enthuse. She was totally hooked on me! Chicks really dig that 18th century hooplah Leopold fed me! Kate opened her eyes. Leopold. That was why she was here. She remembered when they first officially met. Frustrated, she'd headed for her ex-boyfriend's, Stuart, dogs leash. Leopold teasingly blocked each step she took. She recalled the time she was mugged and Leopold, in all his grace, galloped up on the carriage's white horse and demanded the thief return her purse. She closed her eyes again and giggled as she pictured him blaming the General of Electric for the toaster's mishap.  
  
"I trust there is something somewhat amusing that I should know of?" came a gentle, deep voice. Kate turned and gazed into the sparkling eyes of Leopold. She dipped into a quick, somewhat clumsy curtsy, and looked up at him. Leopold, Duke of Albany, stood before her, and offered his arm. Kate took it and they walked to the airy ballroom.  
  
"You were in deep thought, again, Kate," Leopold observed. "Is there something troubling you?" his handsome features creased with concerned. The pianist struck up a quick waltz and in a moment, Kate was floating around the room. Leopold was gazing down at her.  
  
Kate smiled reassuringly at him. "I was just thinking of Charlie, that's all," she said quietly. Charlie, with his contagious enthusiasm, sparkling wit, and kind nature, was the sole person Kate missed from 2001. She missed Stuart…somewhat. She had to give her ex-boyfriend credit; without him she wouldn't be here with Leopold.  
  
Leopold tilted his chin and smiled. "Ah, Charles," he chuckled lightly. "I miss him myself. I hope all worked out with him and that girl, Patrice." He kissed the top of Kate's head. "I hope they turn out as well as we did."  
  
"Leopold, Charlie won't be born for another 100 years. Or Stuart, or anyone. They don't exist yet, Leopold. And if you mention this to anyone, the city will think their Duke has gone mad. And as Duchess of Albany, my reputation wont stand for it!"  
  
the Duke smiled and chided back, "They already think I'm mad with the lifting car idea. They are convinced it will never work." His face lit up. "but they are wrong, aren't they, Kate?"  
  
Kate smiled. "They are wrong for a short period of time, Leopold." The waltz ended, and Leopold escorted Kate to the dining room. He held her chair out until she sat, and pushed it in. He then took his seat at the other end of the table, and the two began their meal in silence.  
  
Kate kept looking in Leopold's direction, sensing something different. His posture was still rim rod straight, and his fork and knife made neat little incisions in the meat. Instead of his normal, animated talk, Leopold was silent. Kate chewed her fingernail, despite the fact that her maids admonished her lightly when she did it.  
  
Kate stood, quiet as possible, and worry nagged her when Leopold remained seated. Leopold's eyes wandered over to her spot, noticed the empty chair, and he shot to his feet.  
  
"I apologize, Katherine," Leopold murmured softly. He despised himself at that moment. He'd let his intentions wander from those of most importance, Kate. He was deep in thought, and he realized Kate noticed as well. Kate was exceptionally smart…that was one of the reasons he loved her so.  
  
Leopold took Kate's hand, which was shaking slightly, and led her to the sitting room. What he was about to tell her would most likely going to shock her, maybe even frighten her. He hoped she wouldn't faint…that could cause a problem.  
  
"Kate.." he began slowly. He saw worry in her eyes. "Kate, how do I say this…"  
  
Kate bit her lip. "Just say it Leopold, please!"  
  
Leopold took a deep breath. "Kate, love, Stuart gave me some paperwork…a just-in-case kind of thing…"  
  
Kate's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Stuart giving Leopold papers? "What kind of papers, Leopold?" she questioned calmly.  
  
Leopold leaned forward. "the papers to the next portal, Kate. And the ones after. They are quite accurate. Think of it Kate! You could see Charles again!" his eyes danced happily.  
  
Kate sat frozen in shock. "WHAT?!" Her eyes locked with Leopold's, and as always, his eyes spoke the truth. 


	2. Transportation Inititated

Kate lay awake that night, listening to Leopold's steady breathing. Questions slid around her mind as she continued to grasp what Leopold had told her. You could see Charles again…next portal. She sat up quickly and parted the blinds, looking into the star-studded sky.  
  
How could this work? She scolded herself. People will take one look at you and faint dead away…you were last seen leaping off the Brooklyn Bridge. Charlie and Stuart would understand of course, but how would you feel if someone you hadn't seen in months…someone you thought was DEAD, suddenly appeared. She shook her head slightly and slid her coat on.  
  
The rustle of her coat woke Leopold, who sat up slowly. His eyes, which seemed to sparkle constantly, fell on Kate. "You couldn't sleep, Kate?" he asked, his voice low with concern. She smiled at him.  
  
"I've had a lot to think about, I guess. I mean…I have a chance to see my brother again, even if it does mean skipping forward 100 years. There are just a lot of questions unanswered, Leopold." Leopold looked thoughtful, and opened his arms. Kate slipped into them and nestled her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps I can clear up a few questions for you, Kate," Leopold murmured into her hair. So Kate spilled to Leopold what she'd been thinking. All the while, Leopold stroked her hair with a small smile playing on his face.  
  
Although Kate loved the duke with all her heart, that smile infuriated her. It always showed that he knew something that she didn't, and was just bursting to tell her. "Leopold…" she said, firm but sweet, gazing up at him through soft eyes.  
  
Leopold was ready. "The next portal opens the day after tomorrow," he said in a quick, low tone. "If we choose to go, we will return from wherever you leapt. Charles and Stuart will be there, as they were when you'd left. The only thing that may have changed is the fact that Stuart and Charles will have known you've been gone. I shall remain as who I was…Stuart's friend. I'm quite positive…completely positive, actually…that the portal will be opened 5:00am."  
  
Kate wrinkled her nose and grinned wryly. "And if not, we'll go plunging to our deaths." Leopold chuckled and kissed her head.  
  
"Ah, but we'll plunge to our deaths together, my Katherine," he said teasingly. Kate looked dubious, then broke into a grin.  
  
"Sold!"  
  
The next morning, Kate and Leopold set to work. Kate requested her seamstress to sew a pair of trousers. Her seamstress flashed her mistress a strange, vague look. Kate told her that she and Leopold were going riding.  
  
Meanwhile, Leopold poured over the diagrams and sketches, calculating. His good friend, Otis, looked over the duke's shoulder with a puzzled expression. "My Duke, have you lost it yet again?" Leopold looked up with a pleased smile.  
  
"Perhaps I have, Otis. Perhaps I have." Leopold laughed heartily, his smile fading at the worried face of his friend.  
  
"Leopold…Forgive me, but I must say, how did you come upon Duchess Katherine? She's quite a handful, as you could be at times, but how? You could have chosen the richest of them all, yet the first penniless young blonde that stumbles in, figuratively speaking, you choose as your wife. She lacks the etiquette of our time. I know I've closely monitored each of your meetings, but you slipped this one by. How? Why? Please answer me that, Leopold!"  
  
Leopold bit back a smile. Dear Otis, you have never been more right, she's not from our time. Now she is…Leopold looked Otis straight in the eye. "A simple twist of fate, Otis. A simple twist of fate."  
  
Otis frowned slightly. It frustrated him when Leopold gave answers like that. And as for Miss Katherine…she sure was different. Leopold was full of secrets, and Otis was determined to uncover them.  
  
Later on, as Kate chatted lightly with the cook, Leopold swept up and took her gently by the elbow. "I apologize, but I must steal my wife for a moment." But to Kate, his eyes said much more. As Kate hurried alongside Leopold, she watched him whip out his pocket watch.  
  
Leopold leapt gracefully onto his waiting horse, and held his hand out to Kate, who grasped it. For a moment she stood, just relishing the feel of his warm, strong hand in hers. She was then eased onto the horse. With a quick cluck of his tongue, the horse trotted off, Kate's head rested on Leopold's shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
Silently tying the horse up by the bridge, Leopold took a basket out of the saddlebag with a heart-melting grin. "I don't suppose you expected us to leap forward 100 years and not be hungry, Kate"  
  
That was all Kate could take. She swallowed back tears, but to no avail. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, and she sniffed inaudibly. Leopold, a smile still on his face, raised his eyes to Kate's. The smile faded instantly, and he dropped the loaf of bread he held.  
  
"KATE!" he exclaimed, rushing to her side. "Kate, what happened? You're crying!" his gentle finger wiped tenderly at each tear. "Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Kate sighed softly. "Leopold, for years I searched for Mr. Right, but to no avail. Then suddenly, POOF! Some duke from the year 1876 comes into my life, and my life is changed forever! I don't know why you came into my life. When Stuart said…you'd left…I felt desolate, like I'd lost something major in my life. And I almost did!"  
  
Leopold was quiet, and held Kate for awhile, breathing in her scent. Soon, Kate was asleep in his arms. Leopold fell asleep himself. A low hissing sound awoke him, and he shook Kate gently.  
  
"Kate! Kate!" he said urgently. Kate stirred and her blue eyes flicked open, eyelashes framing her tear stained face. Leopold smiled warmly. "Come dry your tears, my Kate. You don't want your brother to see you crying."  
  
Kate got the point, and with Leopold's encouragement, cautiously climbed the treacherous height to the top of the Brooklyn Bridge. Once she was sure Leopold was safely in her arms, her heart rate slowed. She gazed down at the swirling fog below, then at Leopold, who nodded calmly. Kate took a deep breath, tottered to the edge, then whirled and threw her arms around Leopold, kissing him firmly. She then raced and leapt off the Bridge.  
  
Before she hit the mist, she craned her neck to see Leopold come rocketing down after her…then darkness. 


	3. The Meeting: 100 years, two minutes late...

Kate opened her eyes, although they felt like they were glued together. She turned to look for Leopold, but first spotted two figures receding away into the distance. She cleared her throat and called out one, solitary word.  
  
"Charlie!" The figures paused, and both turned. Kate could only wonder what her brother thought…he was too far off for her to see his face. But all she knew was that Charlie was flying back toward the Bridge as fast as his legs could carry him, Stuart not far behind.  
  
In an instant Kate had her brother in a huge hug, and Charlie was at a lost for words, before bursting out, " You didn't go to Leopold?!" Kate drew a sharp intake of breath. It will all begin from where I jumped Kate mused. She had a lot to explain to her brother. Kate then remembered Stuart, who hung slightly in the back. Kate went over and gave him a friendly hug  
  
"Charlie, it's going to sound weird, but I've been away for nearly a year!" Charlie's eyebrows raised, and his mouth dropped incredulously. Stuart popped in.  
  
"I told this to Leopold before he left. When he jumped off the Bridge to return to 1876, I explained to him that it would be like nothing happened. Nobody would notice that the Duke of Albany was gone." Charlie nodded, seeming to understand.  
  
"Umm, one question," Charlie said slowly, and Kate and Stuart turned to him. "Where is Leo anyway?" That's when Kate realized it as well, Leopold was nowhere in sight. Kate broke out into a pale sweat. Charlie continued, "Kate, did you bring him? Did Leo come with you?"  
  
Kate tried to bite back the pangs of worry digging at her. She bolted back toward the Bridge, tears now choking her. A pair of arms wrapped around her, and Kate's NYC in 2001 instincts kicked in. she fought wildly and was ready to break the attacker's arm if necessary. "Let me GO!" she spat.  
  
"Kate! Kate! Calm down, please!" Leopold's voice flowed over her. "its me!!" Kate took a deep breath and relaxed. "I see you are prepared for New York again," Leopold said gently. Kate just nodded mutely, and melted into Leopold's arms.  
  
Charlie and Stuart had come running at top speed when Kate had yelled. Charlie slowed as he approached her, trying to view Kate's attacker in the dark. His face split into a huge grin. "Leo!" he yelled happily. He leaned forward excitedly, and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Charles, its wonderful to see you again," Leopold smiled, and took Charlie's hand. Kate looked, smiling, over at Stuart, who shrugged, grinning. Leopold and Charlie were definitely quite a pair. Charlie, for one, refused to let anyone call him Charles, and as for Leopold…he wouldn't hear of anyone calling him Leo.  
  
Stuart was quiet, a smile was on his face, but it was clear to see his mind churning. He was looking intently at Leopold, then at Kate, then back again. He acted as though his ex-girlfriend and her duke boyfriend appeared off the Brooklyn Bridge from 1876. He just listened interestedly as Kate and Leopold relayed the past year…or the past few minutes for himself and Charlie.  
  
"Geez, Kate, so you guys are married?" Charlie exclaimed, obviously stunned.  
  
Leopold laughed lightly. "Charles, we were married the moment Kate stumbled… I mean stepped…into the room."  
  
Kate piped in, "Actually, loyal Leopold here was about to name some rich woman as the Duchess of Albany, when I gracefully swept into the room." She glared teasingly at Leopold, who seemed lost by her sarcasm.  
  
Charlie was ecstatic. "Kate Mckay! Ummm, I mean…Duchess of Albany, I cannot believe that you, my sister, got married! To a duke!" he cast a sidelong glance at Leopold. "Not that I'm surprised, I mean, if anyone, I knew it was gonna be you, Leo."  
  
  
  
Leopold grinned and held Kate close. "I'm the luckiest duke this century!" he proclaimed loudly  
  
  
  
"umm, Leopold/Leo?" Kate and Charlie inquired simuntaniously. You're the only duke this century!" and they burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
Leopold laughed uncertainly, when Stuart stepped in, squinting toward the rising sun. "Sorry to, um, cut the party short, people. But suns goin' up and we're going to have early morning joggers heading out and wondering why the heck two men are hanging out with a couple dressed to the extreme."  
  
  
  
Leopold looked slightly baffled, and opened his mouth to protest. Kate silenced him and slid her hand into his. "You're right, Stuart. Lets head home." Home, Kate mumbled to herself.That apartment isn't home. 2001 isn't home. She glanced over at Leopold, who seemed to be interested in something Stuart was saying.My home is 1876, as Duchess of Albany, wife of Leopold.  
  
  
  
"so. you two set?" Stuart was saying. Leopold looked wary.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid I don't follow you. What does this Mr. Levi make?" he asked lightly. Kate hadn't been following what was going on, and faithful Charlie noticed that.  
  
  
  
"Leo," he said, as much to Kate as to Leopold. "We can't have you guys walking around like you're straight out of the 18th century." Kate raised an eyebrow at him. "well…you got what I mean. We're gonna head back, Kate, you come back to the apartment with me. Leo, you go with Stuart. Kate and I will just come up when we're done."  
  
  
  
Leopold and Stuart nodded, and even Charlie seemed surprised. It wasn't like him to initiate orders like that. Leopold smiled. "alright. And I believe Kate may want to do some catching up with her brother. A year for us was a couple of minutes for them."  
  
  
  
Kate grinned at her husband. Sometimes he just knew her every thought. Leopold walked over and planted a kiss on Kate's forehead, making Charlie break into a grin.  
  
  
  
"Man oh Man, Kate." He flicked into a Ricky Ricardo impression. "Ka- ate. You got some 'splainin to do!" Everyone laughed, except Leopold, who just smiled with a curious expression.  
  
  
  
Charlie linked arms with his sister, his duchess sister, and grinned boyishly into her face. The two looked back at Leopold and Stuart, who were deep in conversation. Leopold looked up at Kate, and Charlie caught a secret glance pass between the two. Charlie smiled.  
  
  
  
If it takes a man from 100 years back to brighten my sister's workaholic, love deprived life, so be it. Just so long as that man is Leopold Kate and Charlie grinned at each other, and set off to meet the past…present…future. Whatever. 


	4. Kate and Leo_Pold

"Charlie Mckay, you do not understand how good this feels," Kate groaned. She examined her slim frame, now clad in comfortable black jeans and a white t-shirt, and sighed with relish. Charlie folded his arms with a grin, and shook his head, laughing.  
  
"You cannot tell me that you, my sister Kate, have not worn jeans in a year?" he smirked, but looked completely shocked. Kate turned to him with the same teasing expression and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well, that felt good," she mused aloud. "and for your information, Mr.McKay, I haven't. well, except for the occasional trousers for riding." Charlie shot her a look to say YOU went RIDING? Kate smiled at her younger brother. "Yes, riding. Leopold gave me a horse for a wedding present. He, of course, had no idea that the only horse I ever rode was a pony ride at 5 years old." She grinned slightly.  
  
"I still cannot believe a year for you was a few minutes for us!" Charlie exclaimed. At that moment, Stuart poked his head through the window.  
  
"Knock, Knock," Stuart joked as he stepped in. "May I present to you, in the hottest new fashion, Leo Pold!" Leopold…or as Kate and Charlie were meant to call him….Leo Pold, walked gracefully down the fire escape. His usual, rich clothing was replaced with a pair of crisp blue jeans and a dark blue polo shirt. He tried his best to look distinguished, but Kate and Charlie just grinned at him.  
  
"Katherine!" Leo Pold said in a slightly plaintive voice. "I don't know what Mr. Levi had in mind when he created these starched, blue breeches…" his fingers caught one of the belt loopholes. "But they weren't quite sewn properly." His eyes traveled to Kate, and his lips curved into an amused smile. "Yet as always, Kate manages to pull off being the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on in trousers."  
  
Stuart and Charlie stifled chuckles, and Kate just looked at her sneakers, blushing furiously. Leopold ducked inside and snaked his arm around Kate's waist. He whispered something in her ear, and Kate's eyes widened.  
  
"Leopold! Where did you learn that? That is just---not from 1876!" she exclaimed, blushing. Leopold grinned and kissed her cheek gently.  
  
"Its not," Leopold whispered. Kate and Charlie swiveled their heads pointedly to Stuart, who looked sheepish. Stuart smiled guiltily.  
  
"I didn't really expect him to say it! Honest!" Stuart protested weakly. Kate glared teasingly at him.  
  
"OK, Stuart, I am the wife of an 1876 Duke. One thing that attracted me to Leopold was his manners, etiquette and charm. Did you notice I don't love the humor of men of 2001?! Their humorless 'try to get the girl this way' jokes?" Stuart paled, and Charlie himself backed down. Leopold was flashing her confused looks, when Kate realized her error. "Stuart, Charlie…I'm sorry. I didn't mean you guys in general…"  
  
Charlie shrugged and forced a crooked grin onto his face, shrugging at Stuart. "We get it, Kate. Don't worry 'bout it, ok? I'm starved. Lets head for an early breakfast." He checked his watch. "a really early breakfast."  
  
Leopold paused from playing with his collar. "Could we ride the lifting cars?" he asked, almost sounding like a little boy asking for a candy. Kate grinned warmly at him.  
  
"Elevator, my Leopold. It's called an elevator, and yes we can use them. I'm not up much for walking the stairs anyway." She looked at the two others, who nodded. The foursome headed out and into the waiting elevator. Leopold was inspecting every aspect of it, sliding his fingers over the buttons, an amazed expression on his face. Charlie had to take his arm and lead him out when they got to the first floor.  
  
Outside, Kate and Leopold fell back into 1876 habits, much to Charlie and Stuart's amusement. Kate's hand rested lightly in the crook of Leopold's arm, and they walked almost as though they were on air. Charlie turned his bemused face to Stuart. "My sister has never walked that way. She—she's walkin' like she was strapped to a wooden board this past year!"  
  
Stuart laughed. "Welcome to life, Charlie. You have a duchess for a sister!" Both men watched in silence as Kate, workaholic and then weekend crasher, strode side by side, curtseying slightly as Leopold opened the diner's door for her.  
  
Charlie was shocked. she has got to get back to the swing of 2001…or we're all in trouble! Especially me… 


	5. Unexpected Surprise

Kate, Leopold, (Leo Pold), Charlie, and Stuart sat laughing in the diner's booth. Leopold was telling of the time where Kate was learning the proper etiquette of 1876, and Charlie and Stuart were in stitches, at Kate's expense. Leopold really knew how to relive moments, with elaborate hand gestures and emphasizing words.  
  
"When my manservant, Otis, presented her at the wedding ceremony, our Kate tried so hard to look natural. But," he smiled slyly at Kate, who stared at him in horror.  
  
"No! Leopold, don't say it! You wouldn't!" Kate exclaimed, shooting her husband a helpless look. Charlie and Stuart, on the other hand, were oblivious to Kate's plea. Leopold smiled kindly at her  
  
"No, dear Kate. I won't say. It isn't my place. I apologize for mentioning it, Kate. I won't say another word." Leopold tilted his chin, looking slightly abashed.  
  
Charlie protested. "Of course it's your place to say it, Leo! You're Kate's husband! You have every right to—" he was silenced by Stuart's hand closing over his mouth.  
  
"could I speak to you for a second?" Stuart muttered from the corner of his mouth. Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but Stuart dragged him to the Men's room. "Charlie! You don't see what's going on, do you? Do you see what you're doing?" before Charlie could answer, Stuart pressed on. "We are doing the absolute worst for Leopold! By having the conversation we were just having, we are slowly pulling him out of 1876!"  
  
Charlie looked doubtful. "This is 2001. isn't it a good thing that we're pulling him out of 1876 habit? I mean, he can't walk around NYC hoping everyone thinks he's a duke! He's past that! He is back in 2001, with my sister as his wife. What do you expect?" Stuart glanced at him morosely.  
  
"If this goes at the rate it is, Charlie, Leopold will never be the same. He will never be the Duke of Albany everyone expects him to be! Charlie McKay, we have to get Leopold back into the swing of 1876. Don't you see, Charlie? Back at the table, he was practically ranking out on Kate!"  
  
"He apologized, completely genuine," Charlie mumbled. Stuart sighed and looked Charlie in the eyes. Charlie looked down. "Fine," he grinned awkwardly. "Operation 1876 is now in order." The two exited the room, just in time to see one person they didn't expect to see. Kate's own boss, J.J.  
  
"Charlie McKay!" J.J. exclaimed. "what a surprise! How are you, and where is that disappearing act commonly known as your sister? She caused quite a stir at the banquet last night!" Charlie looked helplessly at Stuart and mouthed: tell Kate. Stuart nodded and hurried off.  
  
"Kate!" Stuart said urgently. Kate looked up from what seemed like an intense conversation with Leopold. "Kate, J.J's here, and he's looking for you!" Kate stood abruptly, a shocked look on her face.  
  
"J.J.." Leopold said thoughtfully. "Isn't that the man that you went to dinner with? Business, he said." Leopold's handsome face darkened. "That wasn't business. He was escorting my wife to dinner."  
  
Kate rested her hand lightly on Leopold's. "Maybe you're right, Leopold. But I wasn't your wife then. I didn't even know you cared about me." Her eyes were warm and melting into his.  
  
"Katherine, who couldn't care about you? I suppose its just as well." Leopold looked slightly pained, and Kate leaned up to kiss him gently. Stuart interrupted.  
  
"Meanwhile, Charlie is stalling the man until we do something. Kate, he's going to wonder why you disappeared during such an important announcement, the moment you dreamed of since you first starting working with the company. Knowing J.J., he's going to question your relationship to Leopold, and you cannot tell him that within a few hours you married a duke!"  
  
Kate nodded briskly and understandingly, glanced at Leopold who was fiddling with the jukebox, and whispered to Stuart, "If JJ comes over here, most likely Leopold will knock him to the ground," she looked briefly at Stuart's wary face. "not literally. Last time they came into contact, Leopold went into a tirade, and JJ was left stunned." She paled suddenly. "and I have this feeling that Charlie could hold the bull in the pen no longer."  
  
JJ was striding purposefully toward Kate, his eyes blazing. "Kate McKay" Kate's eyes flickered slightly at the mention of her old name. "What were you thinking?! I had everyone wondering why Kate McKay missed out on the biggest moment of her career!"  
  
Kate faltered. "I—I guess something came up, JJ. I'm really sorry." She tried her hardest to look apologetic, and raised her eyes to JJ's.  
  
"Something came up," JJ mimicked. " I'd love to know what was so important, Kate, I really would. I don't know if it has something to do with those pictures from a Renaissance Fair that were left on the podium," Kate saw Stuart's eyes widen. "…but considering you lost the promotion and your job, Miss. Mckay…"  
  
Kate couldn't tear her eyes from JJ's face. The heated conversation had gotten Leopold's attention, and he walked calmly over. He slipped his arm around Kate's shoulders and smiled amiably. "Hello again. Is there a problem?" He was smiling, but the smile seemed forced to Kate.  
  
"I remember you…you're the fancy pants from the restaurant a few weeks ago. No, there is no problem concerning you. Kate here just bolted out of a big party last night, with this whole shebang of when the right person comes…never knowing it…blah blah whatever. Not ONLY did Kate embarrass herself in front of the entire company, but she embarrassed me because now people are doubting the type of people I hire!"  
  
Leopold stepped forward. "You are wrongly mistaken, sir. Surely Kate's engagement was of much importance to her. Perhaps somebody took ill, or perhaps she was just overwhelmed by the aspect of what was going on, and did not have much else to say. If you put your selfish behavior aside, did you ever think that maybe Kate felt faint? Instead of grinning idiotically into the flash of cameras, were you ever in tune to Kate's feelings? What if she were sick, Mr. JJ. Would it have made your embarrassment a bit more tolerable if she had, lets say, fainted? Mr. JJ, I've no more to say to you, but that how you have insulted mankind by being the bloody," Kate trembled as a word unseating to Leopold's lips slipped out.  
  
Kate's legs gave way, and Charlie appeared just in time to see her fall to her knees. Her face was pale, but she didn't faint. Charlie raced to her side and grabbed her arm, just as Stuart grasped the other. Together they led her to a booth and settled her in. Leopold and JJ were having a stare down, JJ's lips white, and Leopold shaking with fury. Finally, JJ turned on his heel and stalked out the door.  
  
Leopold just stood quietly for a moment, before he turned and saw Stuart and Charlie bent over Kate, who was shakily lifting a glass of water to her lips. Leopold's heart leapt to his throat. What had he done? He was angry…angry at the man who had obviously hurt his wife. Last time this happened, he'd written an apology to Kate, claiming, in all honesty, that the liquor had gotten to him. That could not be effective now. He walked quietly over to the booth, knelt and kissed Kate's shaking hand. He stood and walked quietly out of the restaurant.  
  
Charlie watched him go and stood up. "Leo!" he yelled helplessly. Stuart looked at him. "Leo's gone!" Kate stood quickly.  
  
"what do you mean he's gone?!" Kate gasped. "Just...gone? Like that?" Charlie glanced at his sister.  
  
"I dunno Kate. I dunno," Charlie said softly. Stuart had a fixed look in his eyes.  
  
"C'mon. we're gonna go find Leopold." 


	6. The Duke of Albany goes amiss

Kate sank exhaustedly onto a bench in Central Park. Charlie plopped down next to her and rested his chin on his hand, thinking. Stuart paced nearby, his hands clasped behind his back. Charlie's hair was matted with perspiration, and Kate just breathed deeply, her eyes flickering slightly.  
  
"How far could a man from 1876 go in NYC?" Charlie reasoned, puffing his cheeks and blowing out in frustration. Stuart and Kate looked despairingly at him, and Kate's eyes filled with tears. She swallowed tears down, but Charlie shifted over and put his arm around her. "Kate? It's gonna be OK. We'll find Leo. He's a smart guy, and he loves you a lot. He couldn't have gotten far. He wouldn't…" He tried looking confident, but his eyes wavered uncertainly.  
  
"We've looked everywhere, Charlie! Central Park, museums, all the carriage rides, elevators…lets just go home, OK? We'll think things over there." Charlie nodded silently and stood, taking his sister's hand. Stuart's head shot up suddenly.  
  
"Kate! You're a GENIUS!" Stuart practically yelled. Kate and Charlie looked at him, surprised. "Look, if you were a duke from 1876, transported to 2001, and had a rough time, where would you go?" Stuart took in his companions' puzzled expressions. "Here, say a child gets in trouble, where is he most likely sent?" Silence. "His room!" Charlie and Kate looked blankly at him. Stuart waved his arms, catching the attention of passerby's. "HOME!"  
  
It clicked. Kate grinned happily through her teary eyes. "Stuart! YOU are the genius! Leopold went back to the mansion!" Charlie's jaw dropped, and his face split into a grin. Kate got up and threw her arms around her surprised ex-boyfriend. "Come on! What are we waiting for?!"  
  
After impatiently trying to hail a cab, Kate grabbed Stuart and Charlie and bolted across the street, coming to a stop in front of a carriage. "We gotta get to the old mansion…you know…the one where the D…" The driver held up a hand and motioned for them to hop in. With a snap of the reins, they were off.  
  
Kate rested her head against the plush interior of the carriage, smiling. "I miss this already," she said wryly. Charlie and Stuart smiled and shrugged. The carriage slid to a stop in front of the mansion, and Kate leaped out. The other two scurried quickly behind her.  
  
Kate raced past the ballroom and dining room, noting how bleak it looked without the vibrant colors and laughter of 100 years earlier. Charlie, jogging to keep up, grinned teasingly. "You really seem to know where you're going, Kate!" Stuart hit him lightly.  
  
Kate slowed to a walk at the top of the stairs, and peered into the bedroom. Leopold sat, completely still, on a plastic covered chair. "Leopold?" Kate whispered softly, stepping lightly into the room. Stuart gestured to Charlie, and the two men walked quietly back downstairs.  
  
Leopold jumped up at the sound of Kate's voice. "Katherine…I apologize," Leopold began demurely, crossing the room to take Kate's hands in his. "I acted like a fool. I saw JJ was obviously affecting you, and I couldn't just watch him verbally hurt the one I love. I know I acted as an idiot would, as I did once before. I suppose…I suppose I was afraid that he would offer more to you than I could. I feared he could easily sweep you off your feet and I'd lose you. I.."  
  
Kate held a finger to his lips to silence him. "In response to this, Leopold. I'm slightly hurt that you doubted my love for you so much. I was…scared today, Leopold. We searched for hours to find you, and I was so scared that I'd lost you." Her voice trailed off. Leopold's eyes were placid as he took this in. He then took Kate in his arms, and rested his chin on her head.  
  
"Look at our beautiful home, Kate," Leopold whispered. "Empty, dusty, lifeless. No lively chatter, or clattering of pans. The only thing that is the same is right now, with us in this room." Kate tilted her head thoughtfully, in breathed in.  
  
"Leopold," Kate said gently. "I do love you, with all my heart." Leopold looked down to her and smiled, his heart in his eyes.  
  
"And I you, Katherine," Leopold answered warmly. Kate, floating on air, took Leopold's hand and led him downstairs to Stuart and Charlie, who greeted him enthusiastically.  
  
"Leo!" Charlie exclaimed. "You OK? You kinda just…disappeared. Stuart and Kate…they were scared. They needed me to kinda needed 'ole Charlie here to get them through it all!" Stuart raised his eyebrow questioningly at him, and Kate flashed him a –yeah right- look. Charlie grinned sheepishly, and shrugged.  
  
"C'mon you big lug," Kate laughed and ruffled her brother's hair. "As Duke and Duchess of Albany, my husband Leopold and I wish to see the sights of this strange, technology filled city." Leopold grinned awkwardly at her, then slid into his regular routine as Duke. Bowing deeply, he helped Kate into the carriage, who curtseyed gracefully.  
  
Leopold eyed Charlie and Stuart in amused disdain. "When a lady enters, you are to bow from the waist, look her in the eyes, and act courtly. And when a Duke as myself enters, you are to bow as well, and wait until the Duke and Duchess are safe and comfortable in the carriage. Then you may enter." Leopold turned and eased himself into the carriage, smiling and talking animatedly to Kate.  
  
Charlie looked pointedly at Stuart. "Operation 1876? Mission: Backfire. Great job, Einstein." He rolled his eyes and hopped into the carriage. Stuart grinned and shook his head, and helped himself into the carriage. Charlie nudged Stuart and nodded to his sister, whose head rested on Leopold's shoulder, eyes half closed, Leopold's arm wrapped protectively around her. His head was bent and he was murmuring who knows what into her ear. 


	7. Surprise

"Kate?" Leopold's gentle voice cut through the silent air. "Kate, I have been thinking," he said quietly. Kate turned to him with a warm smile.  
  
"You're always thinking, Leopold. Its not much of a surprise to me. Now, tell me what's on that brilliant mind of yours," Kate grinned, although her smile was slightly awkward. Leopold seemed very much in thought the past few hours, and Kate had a feeling he meant to tell her something…in private.  
  
"Kate…" Leopold began hesitantly. "I've been thinking about you," Kate raised an eyebrow suggestively, a small grinned quirked on her face. "I have thought that maybe…perhaps you would like to stay in 2001, with Charlie and Stuart. I mean, you were born and raised here, and had a very successful life. Then…I came along, and everything changed. I feel guilty for that." Leopold, being the gentleman he was, kept his eyes on Kate, never looking down.  
  
Kate stared at him in shock. "You're insane," she choked out. "Where you go, I go, right Leopold? I love you, and no century is ever going to change that. And you…you can't stay here! You are a Duke! In 1876! No, absolutely not. I'm staying here for a short while, then we're going back to 18th century to live happily ever after. You, me, and…just you and me. Its out of the question! Think selfishly for once, Leopold! Think of your life. Our life!"  
  
Leopold took this in, studying his wife with an intense expression. Something else was going on with her. She slept much, got very agitated easily, and seemed jumpy. "Kate…" Leopold whispered softly, his eyes pleading. "Tell me what is wrong. I know something is wrong, my Katherine."  
  
My Katherine. Kate winced involuntarily. Leopold knew he could get her to speak with that phrase. Her eyes flitted from Leopold's handsome features to her hands, and back again. "Leopold, I've been keeping something from you for so long. I feel awful, considering how wonderful, intimate, and honest our relationship is." Her hands began to tremble violently, her face paled. Leopold practically flew to her side.  
  
"Kate!" Leopold was, for the first time in his life, truly petrified. He took Kate's shaking hands in his own, rubbing them as though to stop the shaking. One hand stroked her face tenderly, the other grasping her small hands worriedly. God, please. Let her be okay. Don't let my wife be ill! I could not stand that…please…let Kate be alright! Leopold prayed silently. Leopold never really prayed before…but when it came to Kate…  
  
Kate looked lovingly at her husband through teary eyes. "Leopold…how do I say this…" She swallowed hard and tilted Leopold's face to hers. "Leopold, I'm…pregnant." Her breath slipped out in a WHOOSH. She glanced at Leopold, who stumbled into the recliner, his face an interesting twist of shock, bewilderment, amusement, and above all, joy.  
  
At that moment, Charlie walked in, whistling, before casting a puzzled look at the shocked Leopold. "He OK?" he asked Kate, nodding to Leopold. Kate smiled weakly.  
  
" I was just telling Leopold about your niece/nephew that's on the way," Kate said, trying to sound casual. Charlie nodded absently and picked up the phone.  
  
"My new WHAT?!" he yelped suddenly, the phone clattering to the floor. "Kate, this better not be some kinda joke…" he said warningly. Kate laughed and gestured to Leopold, who was just shaking his head and mumbling to himself, a pleased expression on his face.  
  
"Does it LOOK like I'm joking?" Kate burst out laughing. Stuart then popped his head through the window.  
  
"Did I miss somethin'?" he asked, an interested expression on his face. Kate and Charlie looked at each other and grinned slightly.  
  
"Not much," said a recovering Charlie. "Good ole Kate here was just informing us of..um… a new member to this strange, twisted, time traveling clan."  
  
Stuart stood abruptly and whacked his head on the window frame. "Say what?" he inquired hesitantly.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Stuart," Kate grinned, relieved that her secret was out. It had been hard to keep it in…especially from Charlie and Leopold, but everyone was having such a relaxed time, and she couldn't quite get Leopold alone. Charlie was grinning with an exhilarated smile on his face, Stuart was shaking his head smiling, amused. Her biggest concern, though, was Leopold.  
  
Leopold sat, back straight, in the recliner, a soft, dazed look on his face. Kate is pregnant he mused to himself. that is why she has been so emotional as of late…but I suppose that is a woman's concern he grinned slightly. Then it really hit him. HIS baby! HIS wife! He shot out of his chair suddenly, and stood close to Kate. Charlie and Stuart saw him, exchanged a look, and backed off into the kitchen.  
  
"Leopold…" Kate began softly, looking into his face. "I meant to tell you, I really did. I just…how do you tell the Duke of Albany that you have his child? Here, in 2001, the woman would be like, 'Hey, before you go off to work, I want you to know I'm pregnant.' I'm a duchess from 1876, I…"  
  
Now it was Leopold's turn to do the silencing. He held a hand up, and met her eyes. He bent down on one knee and kissed her hand gently. "I suppose…Connor or Kayla?" he said, a sparkle in his eye. Kate flashed him a puzzled expression.  
  
"Connor is my favorite boy name, and Kayla is my favorite girl name," she said slowly, when it dawned on her. "Leopold!" she flung her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. Leopold smiled down at her  
  
"Yes, those will do fine," he said with finality, stroking Kate's cheek. "It will do just fine." 


	8. Musing over News

Charlie noticed that the news of the baby hit everyone in a certain way. He alone couldn't be happier. He imagined Kate dropping the baby off at Uncle Charlie's while she went off to work. He would show that kid such a good time, and he/she would grow up maybe with a sense of acting in them from ole Uncle Charlie. He grinned to himself as the foursome (five some) settled down to dinner. Uncle Charlie. He liked the ring to it. Suddenly, his smile faded as reality made an impact on him. He would never see his niece/nephew. Kate would go back to her century and have the baby there.  
  
Stuart was quiet, mulling over the news. He wasn't jealous that the baby wasn't his. He'd been a lousy boyfriend to Kate, and he was happy…happy that Leopold followed him back. Stuart wondered what would have happened if Leopold hadn't cared, hadn't tried to stop Stuart from jumping. He glanced over at Leopold, who'd clasped Kate's hands in his own, talking quietly. Kate had had her rough share of life, and it seemed as though that weekend with Leopold had changed her life forever.  
  
The sole person whose happiness probably exceeded Charlie's was Leopold's. He daydreamed constantly from the moment Kate said she was pregnant, as he was doing now. His eyes were soft as ever when he imagined waking to a child's insistent cries, holding him/her, rocking him/her. Oh…Leopold didn't care if the baby was a boy or girl, dark or light skinned, blue eyes like Kate's or brown like his own. All he cared about was the baby growing happy, healthy…and his and Kate's.  
  
Kate stood to clear the dishes, and as usual, Leopold stood as well. Charlie looked up from his veal and shot to his feet, grinning awkwardly. Stuart, brilliant as he was, didn't quite catch on about the chivalry of standing when a lady leaves the table. Leopold let it go, Kate observed, for her husband's eyes were fixated on her, ready to jump to her defense if she so much stumbled.  
  
Leopold hurried over to help with the dishwasher, somewhat eager to show Stuart just how much he knew about the 21st century life. Kate intercepted him with a soft kiss.  
  
"I'll take care of it, Leopold," Kate assured him, breaking the silence at the dinner table. She glanced around at the somber faces and sighed. "Come on, you guys! You look like someone just died or something, much less the fact that a person is beginning to live!" Silence answered her. "You all are really starting to worry me!" she turned to her brother. "Charlie, you are too quiet for your own good!" She looked at Leopold, who seemed to be holding in a smile. He nodded subtly to Charlie.  
  
"Oh bloody brandy! I do declare, Leopold, that milady Kate here has gone a bit off her rocker, wouldn't you say, old chap?" Charlie announced suddenly, switching into his sorry British accent…or that's what Leopold would say.  
  
Leopold looked slightly baffled for a moment, then slipped into the routine as well. "Charles, my friend, I don't believe you've ever been more correct. Our Kate is much too serious. Perhaps, my friend," Leopold rustled through the fridge and pulled out a container, glanced at the label, and made a face. "Perhaps she shall be drawn back to her senses by the creamy taste of Farmer's Bounty. With a child on the way, it is sure not to add to the luxury of her waistline." His eyes sparkled mischievously, although he winced at the memory of the commercial.  
  
Kate stood, open mouth, and stared at her brother and husband. What were they trying to pull? She glanced at Stuart, whose mouth was pressed into a thin line…a hidden smile. Leopold and Charlie prattled on.  
  
"Leopold, my Duke, allow me to butter your scone, my lord," Charlie said grandly as he smeared Farmer's Bounty onto a roll. Leopold smiled brightly, but it looked more of a grimace.  
  
"The lengths I'll go for you, Kate," Leopold muttered as he sank his teeth into the roll. His face twisted and he chewed painfully. Kate couldn't hold it. Her shoulders shook and a giggle escaped her lips. She proceeded to explode into a full out belly laugh. Stuart, never having seen the commercial, smiled warily.  
  
Charlie grinned. "That wasn't so hard, was it, Leo? We made her laugh." He looked at Leopold, who was dousing his mouth with wine, groaning. Kate walked over to her husband, laughing, and took his hand.  
  
"I fell in love with a madman. How did I do it?" she grinned. "we'll be back," she said over her shoulder to Stuart and Charlie, as she led Leopold outside.  
  
They sat outside, Kate snuggled against Leopold, her head on his chest. Leopold had his arms wrapped around her, a contented smile on his face.  
  
"It was here that I was going to ask you to marry me," Leopold said suddenly. "You were very nearly asleep, and I suppose I lost my nerve.:  
  
Kate looked up at him in surprise. "You..were going to propose?" she asked, her eyes turning misty. Leopold nodded wryly, the drone of Breakfast at Tiffany's wafting through the air.  
  
"That could have been the biggest mistake of my life, not asking you. Had you not come back…." His voice trailed off, and he glanced at his watch, which flicked to 12:00. The light across the street switched off, and Leopold nudged Kate. "Come, my grace, our alarm has alerted us." He lifted her, as he'd done before, and carried her to bed.  
  
Routinely, Leopold slipped in beside his wife, and draped the covers over them, turning off the lamp. "'Night Leopold," Kate whispered softly. "I love you." Leopold kissed Kate gently.  
  
"Goodnight, my duchess," Leopold murmured, pulling a strand of blond hair from Kate's face. "Sweet dreams." 


	9. The news nobody expected so soon...

SCREEEEEEEEECCCCHH….HOOONKKK. Leopold woke with a start, his eyes pacing the room. One thing that he had a hard time dealing with was unfamiliar places and things. For an instant, Leopold forgot where he was. The blaring of horns, screeching of brakes, and yelling that even surprised Leopold. His hand brushed something warm, and he turned to see Kate's sleeping form beside him. Leopold smiled, and slipped out of bed, kissing Kate's cheek.  
  
Kate stirred slightly as Leopold eased off the bed, mumbling something in her sleep. Leopold took a lingering look at his wife, and walked quietly into the kitchen. As much as he loved the company of Charlie, Stuart, and Kate (Kate especially), Leopold enjoyed these moments alone to reflect on his life.  
  
Leopold shut his eyes and drank in the silence, sorting out his thoughts. Most importantly, his wife was pregnant, but that was a different matter. What was really on his mind was Kate herself. He shook his head and smiled. Though from two separate centuries, Kate and Leopold had so much in common, although while Leopold had never fallen in love, Kate had stepped deep into it. How fate had drawn them together was still beyond Leopold's reasoning.  
  
A pair of arms encircled Leopold's neck, pulling him backward. "What're you doing up?" Kate whispered. When Kate woke up and Leopold's spot was empty, her first instinct was worry. Worried that Leopold left and was wandering around in present day NYC.  
  
Leopold smiled and took Kate's hands in his, kissing them gently "Good morning, my Katherine. I trust you slept well." Leopold pulled Kate around to face him and cupped her face in his hands. Kate gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Leopold…" she murmured, a finger tracing his jawline.  
  
"Yes, Kate?" Leopold's heart hammered.  
  
"I'm hungry," she finished. Leopold looked at her with surprise, and grinned.  
  
"Come, then, we'll find something to eat," Leopold chuckled. While Leopold sorted quickly through the fridge, Kate popped two Pop-Tarts in the toaster.  
  
"Leopold, I have breakfast covered," Kate grinned and laughed. Leopold kissed her fingers and smiled. Kate began to snuggle into the comfort of Leopold's arms, when Charlie burst in.  
  
"Goooood Morning America!" Charlie exclaimed as he bounded into the room. He paused at the sight of Kate and Leopold. "Umm, am I interrupting something," he asked teasingly. Kate and Leopold broke from their embrace, grinning awkwardly. "Anyway," Charlie continued. "Stuart Besser said he has an important announcement to make. Really important." Kate raised an eyebrow curiously, just as Stuart himself rapped on the window. Charlie beckoned him to come in.  
  
"hey," Stuart greeted Charlie, Kate, and Leopold. The three others smiled in greeting, but paused at the sight of Stuart's somber expression.  
  
"Stuart," Kate said softly. "What's wrong?" Leopold took her hand and pressed his lips to Kate's head, and Charlie looked hesitant. Stuart's lips were pressed in a grim line.  
  
"Might as well get it out now," he whispered, half to himself, half aloud. He glanced at his companions. "Portal opens tomorrow," Stuart said, plain and simple.  
  
Kate stumbled backwards, and Leopold recovered just in time to catch her. "hold up," Kate said firmly. "Tomorrow? Stuart, are you sure about this?"  
  
"If I wasn't sure, I'd be putting you in a lot of danger, Kate," Stuart replied. Charlie was shaking his head incredulously. He knew his sister and Leo would have to go back eventually, but so soon? He didn't even get to tell her the new talent act he got. Suddenly, a few days worth of time with Kate and Leo vanished, and Charlie was overcome with things to say. Nothing came out.  
  
"Charlie!" Kate choked out, turning to hug her brother.  
  
"Save it, Kate," Charlie said quietly. "Not now." His face burst into a smile, a forced smile, but a smile nonetheless. "not now," he repeated. Kate blinked back tears, and turned to her husband.  
  
"I have one place I'd like to visit," Leopold said thoughtfully. He'd thought about it awhile, and now that goodbyes had to be said soon, he decided now would be as good a time as ever.  
  
"You're wish is my command, My Duke," Charlie joked lightly. He made a sweeping bow and nodded to Kate and Stuart.  
  
"Very well," Leopold smiled. Kate slipped off to get dressed, and Leopold turned to Charlie and Stuart, speaking in a hushed tone. "I want to get Kate across the bridge, as she has said she has never done. I want her to have that experience before…" Leopold faltered, unable to get the words "we leave" out. Stuart and Charlie nodded understandingly, as Kate walked back out. "shall we?" Leopold offered his arm to Kate, who took it.  
  
Stuart and Charlie, both seemingly numb with the news of Kate and Leopold leaving, walked out after them, feet feeling as though they were glued to the floor. 


	10. Somewhere over the Bridge

"Leopold Alexis Elijah Walker Gareth Thomas Mountbatten, there had better be some logical explanation for dragging me out on a Saturday afternoon, completely blindfolded, with no clue as to where I am," Kate threatened from beneath a tie dyed blindfold.  
  
Charlie's eyes widened, and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Leopold, that's your name?" he asked incredulously. Leopold cast a sideways, amused glance at Charlie. "I mean, I know you're a peculiar guy and all, but…" his voice trailed off, and he grinned impishly.  
  
"Hey, you have a problem with my husband's name, you take it up with me, ok?" Kate mumbled irritably. "He is your brother in law after all." Despite her covered eyes, Charlie could see her nose crinkling in anger. women.. Charlie mumbled to himself. especially pregnant women who are also closely related.  
  
"Kate, please, "Leopold began. "Don't verbally attack your brother like that." He touched her blond head gently, and Kate, despite herself, relaxed. Leopold shifted in his seat and turned to Stuart. "Are we about there?" he said, lowering his voice.  
  
"Nope," Stuart replied, and when he saw Leopold's face crease in exasperation. "we are there," Stuart said triumphantly. Charlie's face lit up.  
  
"C—" he started to exclaim, but Stuart shook his head to silence him, nodding at Kate. Charlie grinned knowingly. Leopold got out of the Taxi, and opened Kate's door, helping her out. Kate stumbled slightly, from being unable to see. Leopold slowly removed her blindfold. Kate blinked.  
  
"It is much different than from what I remember," Leopold said slowly.  
  
"Coney Island," Kate remarked, the image of the Cyclone and its broken down tracks burrowing into her mind. "Wow, Leopold. How did you know about Coney Island?" she turned an interested expression to her husband.  
  
Leopold chuckled lightly. "I suppose 100 years is nothing for such a place, my Kate," Leopold said fondly. His face became serious. "Though it seems like something. Last I was here, there was but the Coney Island Railroad," his eyes warmed at the memory. " thirty five cents to ride." His eyes scanned to the great Ferris Wheel, then to the Cyclone. "As for that seemingly large, rickety railroad…I don't believe I've seen one so high."  
  
Stuart, feeling slightly left out, butted in. "That's a roller coaster, Leopold. Or it was, at least. People sat in cars and were zipped along those tracks faster than you could clock!" he grinned at Leopold's shocked expression.  
  
"Why don't people ride it now?" Leopold asked curiously.  
  
"Leo, if people tried riding that old thing now," Charlie said, laughing, but amused how the word "old" sounded so ironic. "They'd go crashing through the tracks." Leopold smiled, but Charlie noticed his eyes were focused on Kate, whose head was tilted in a curious fashion.  
  
"There's more to this, isn't there, Leopold," Kate stated. "You wouldn't take me over the bridge to Coney Island for no apparent reason." Leopold took her hands and looked straight into her eyes. Kate couldn't help but notice how, when his eyes were on her, they were always so trusting, open, and warm. No lies, all honesty. There was also the spark of innocence, which took place whenever he came into present-day…or what was present now, NYC.  
  
" Awhile back, a young woman told me, that though she lived in one place for a decade, she never did cross to the other side. I thought," Leopold's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I thought that if this woman would give up her life in one century, to live with me in another, I owed her enough to give her that one request." He glanced back at Charlie and Stuart, who were watching him. "I would give the woman the world, and all of the universe, so why not a simple trek across a bridge."  
  
"I seriously need a hot dog," Charlie announced suddenly. Stuart nodded his agreement, and the two hurried off to the Nathan's stand.  
  
"Kate?" Leopold questioned, worriedly. His wife was awfully quiet. Leopold's handsome face creased into a worried frown. Why was it that Kate always got teary and quiet when he spoke his heart to her? Brought into royalty, no training had prepared him for what to do when a woman, especially one he loved, cried. Only his natural compassion held through with that.  
  
Kate swept her hair back and swallowed the lump in her throat, opened her mouth to talk, but Charlie beat her to it. "I dunno, Leo," he swallowed his hot dog. "But before this all happened… and I doubt I have to emphasize what I'm talking about…my sister was, um, tough stuff. No offense, Leo, but now…" his words faded.  
  
Leopold's face dropped. " I apologize for changing the person that Kate may have been. I meant no harm." Stuart had already flagged down a taxi, and was helping Kate in. Charlie glanced briefly in apology to Leopold, and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Truce?" Charlie offered, then took in Leopold's confused expression. "Meaning, everything is ok," he explained, as he got into the taxi. Leopold got in on the other side, and turned to speak with Kate. Stuart shook his head and motioned to Kate, whose head was slumped against the window, eyes half closed. It was obvious that now that word of Kate's pregnancy was in the open, she had no restrictions as to displaying the effects.  
  
Charlie broke the silence with the simple, yet heartbreaking words that tore at Leopold's heart. "Leo? I'm gonna miss my sister," he said quietly, all goofy pretenses dropped. "I'm gonna miss her." 


	11. Kate and Leopold Return

The next morning, when it was still dark, Kate opened her eyes to see a dark figure creeping through the window. She whispered to Leopold to get up, shaking him slightly. Leopold woke, caught sight of the figure, and lunged out of bed, tackling the intruder to the ground.  
  
"Ughh! Leopold, that is one thing I will NOT remember you for," Stuart's voice groaned, muffled. Leopold leapt up, horrified, and helped Stuart up. Kate threw her robe on and rushed out, mouth forming a slight O.  
  
"Stuart!" she hissed. "Just because we are from 1876 does not mean we don't know natural instincts of when someone enters their home in the dead of night, through a WINDOW!" She switched on the light to reflect Stuart's expression.  
  
"I always come through the window," he said pointedly. Leopold, by now, had taken a seat on the couch, truly regretful for attacking Stuart. "Look," Stuart continued, voice low. "I didn't mean to come to you guys like this, but…" he looked for the right words, but found he didn't need it.  
  
Leopold stood, and tilted his head in acknowledgement. "It is time to go home," he murmured, his voice catching unexpectedly. Kate's eyes widened, and she walked up to give Stuart a hug, who backed off, shaking his head.  
  
Kate's eyes flickered. "Charlie!" she exclaimed, running to the phone. Her fingers shook as she punched in the numbers, and Leopold went to her side, kissing her head reassuringly. The phone rang incessantly, until there was a click, and Charlie's groggy voice answered.  
  
"hull-llo?" he mumbled into the phone. "Kate? What're you…is Leo OK?" he asked automatically. In the background, he heard Leo whisper something to Kate, and Stuart piped something in the background. "Oh...shoot," he groaned.  
  
Kate heard the soft click of the phone being set on its cradle. Her shoulder's dropped and she bowed her head. She turned to Leopold and Stuart. "He hung up," she whispered. "He hung up before I could tell him why I called. Am I going to leave without saying goodbye to my brother?" Leopold put his arms around his wife, and rested his chin on her head.  
  
"Charles would not hear of us leaving without saying good-bye," Leopold said reassuringly, his chin lifting confidently. Stuart looked at his watch, and shook his head slightly.  
  
"We gotta go," he said, sadness lurking in his eyes. Leopold, despite the assuring look he tried to keep on, felt a lump form in his throat, but he nodded. Kate, on the other hand, was not so composed. Something within her snapped, and her head shot up.  
  
"NO!" Kate's voice broke. "I-am-not-leaving-to-go-back-100-years- without-saying-goodbye to…" a figure tumbled through the window. "CHARLIE!" Kate had never seen a more welcome site than her brother, jeans put on haphazardly, shirt backwards, and hair tousled, eyes heavy lidded with sleep.  
  
"Talk about an entrance," Stuart remarked, grinning with relief, as Kate enveloped her brother in a desperate hug, sniffling quietly. Charlie glanced over Kate's head with a puzzled expression. Stuart made a gesture that looked like two figures jumping, then he pointed at Charlie and shrugged. Charlie's eyebrows shot up in understanding, and he hugged his sister tighter.  
  
"How long do we have?" Leopold asked Stuart, who shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Not long," he replied. "Half hour to be safe." Leopold nodded briskly.  
  
"Let us be on our way," the duke said, subdued. He walked over, and took Kate's arm, gently. "Kate, we must get down to the bridge. We shall say…"his throat tightened. "we shall say our good-byes then. Kate," Leopold wrapped his arms around her. "Come."  
  
Kate nodded dully, and walked toward the front door. She turned for a moment, eyes sweeping her apartment, to the kitchen, to her bedroom, to outside. So many memories flooded through her. She imagined Charlie belting out one of his routines, causing her to bowl over with laughter. She saw herself flopping on her bed, listening disinterestedly to Stuart, who rambled on about some crack in time. The image formed into a vision of herself sitting sleepily at the table, while Leopold served her toast with strawberries. Now she stood in that same apartment, leaving it, forever…  
  
"Kate?" Charlie appeared next to her, his warm eyes racked with the grief she felt. "Kate, we…you gotta go. C'mon, portal's gonna close." Kate nodded silently, her eyes misting over. She walked out of her apartment and punched the elevator's Down button, tapping her foot. The metal doors slid open, and she stepped in, Stuart, Charlie, and Leopold close behind.  
  
Inside, Leopold's fingers grazed the engraving inserted into the wall. "Otis," he whispered as his fingers roamed over each bold letter, his eyes shining. "Good God…Otis! How did they, good Lord…how did they know of Otis? And to think they included his name as a part of such a marvelous invention!" Stuart chuckled as the elevator chinged to a halt at the first floor.  
  
"Of which we would be walking the steps our whole lives if not for you, Leopold. All the more need for you to go home," Stuart said, and added on a more light-hearted note. "No Leopold, no elevator. No elevator, no sanity. It's all a pattern, my friend." Charlie nodded his agreement as they got into a waiting taxi.  
  
"Stuart's right, Leo," he said. "If you don't go back, NYC in 2001 will never be the same. And…if Kate doesn't go with you, A) people will wonder where their duchess disappeared to, and B)…"  
  
"I would never be born," Stuart mumbled quietly. Charlie, Kate and Leopold whirled to stare at Stuart in utter shock. Stuart nodded and cleared his throat. "Leopold is my great-great grandfather. I found it out by accident," he said, ducking his head.  
  
Kate just stared at Stuart, her face twisting strangely. "Y-You mean…that if I…if we…" She didn't complete the sentence, Stuart's abashed face told it all. "Oh my God, STUART BESSER!" she shrieked, drawing attention from the cab driver, who looked with distain at Kate.  
  
"please Kate, I don't want you to leave like this. I had to tell you…" Stuart pleaded. "cmon.."  
  
Charlie looked from one to the other, stifling laughter, before it exploded. "Stuart, you…dating…your great-great grandma. Gimme a cell phone to call Ricki Lake!" he joked, but inside he was churning. No, he wasn't entirely shocked by this news. Hey, if over a short period of time a duke from 1876 came to 2001, left, and came back with his sister was entirely possible….nah. nothing was so surprising.  
  
Kate bit back a reply as the cab slid to a stop. No…she wasn't ready to say goodbye, not yet. She looked at Charlie, teasing Stuart mercilessly. She cleared her throat, and nodded outside, unable to speak. Charlie's face fell as the bridge loomed into view. Trembling, she got out, hands lingering on the taxi's steel frame. She grinned slightly. She was over exaggerating. She would see a taxi again, and an elevator. The first elevators. She'd see many new things in her time, but…  
  
"Charlie." Unconsciously, the foursomes had made their way to the bridge, and were looking over to the depths below. "Charlie…"  
  
Her brother shook his head. "Tell him/her about ole Charlie, ok?" he said simply. Kate's heart wrenched. He was talking about the baby…his niece or nephew…his only niece or nephew.  
  
"Kate, you guys gotta go," Stuart said urgently, looking at his watch. Kate looked at Leopold, whose face looked strained. Together, they eased onto the girder, Leopold first. "Oh, and Kate?"  
  
Kate turned. "Yes, my great-great grandson?" she said teasingly.  
  
"Be quiet," he teased back. "Look, Kate…Godspeed, ok?" Kate nodded tearily.  
  
"Yeah…"She looked to her brother. "Charlie? You know I love you. You know it."  
  
Charlie nodded, forcing down the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I know. I know." He looked toward Leopold. "Leo, take care of my sister, ok?" Leopold nodded.  
  
"Of course, Charles." Leopold murmured.  
  
"Stuart, thank you," was all Kate said, she didn't need to say anything more. Stuart just nodded. Charlie looked, teary eyed, at his shoes. When his raised his eyes, Kate and Leopold were gone. 


	12. The Beginning

Leopold's horse clattered to a stop in front of the mansion, tossing his head. Leopold sighed wearily. He looked at Kate, whose head was drooped against his back. She wasn't sleeping, just resting. "Kate," Leopold shook her shoulders gently. "My duchess, we're home," he said quietly. Kate lifted her head and smiled at him. At that moment, Otis hurried out, obviously worried.  
  
"My Lord, My Lady! You worried us so! You said you were going riding, but when the maids saw Millennium in her stall…" he exclaimed, dropping all dignified manner. Oh, he would get it if anything happened to the Duke and Duchess…he would be looking for employment elsewhere. But they were back… and they looked exhausted!  
  
"All is well, Otis," Leopold smiled down at the older gentlemen. "We are tired, and I have an announcement to make." His face stretched into a wide grin, and he slid off the stallion, helping Kate off as well.  
  
"I suppose…I should go get changed for breakfast," Kate said, sneaking a glance at Leopold, who nodded. Kate swept past Otis, and rushed up to the bedroom, where she settled on a ruffled blue gown, to complement her eyes. She left as Leopold came in, who dropped a kiss on her forehead, smiling.  
  
"You look lovely, Kate," he whispered, as though anyone were listening. Kate flashed him a smile.  
  
"As long as your opinion stands, Leopold," she smiled, before setting off downstairs. Before her was…what she could describe as a banquet. At least to her it was. Fruits, and toasts of all kinds were spread before her. People bowed and greeted her as she descended down. She felt Leopold come down beside her, and a chorus of murmurs rippled through the crowd.  
  
Once seated, Leopold looked carefully at Kate. She looked beautiful as always, but there was something about her in an elegant dress, hair neatly done, that made her more beautiful, if possible. He guessed what he really meant, was that she looked extra beautiful because she was here, with him. He was afraid…he knew she loved him, but he didn't know how much until she returned with him. She could have stayed in 2001…  
  
"Leopold?" Kate's voice cut gently into his thoughts. "I believe you had an announcement?" Her eyes sparkled knowingly. Leopold nodded, and raised his glass.  
  
"I'd like to make a toast," he said clearly, looking at Kate. "To my wife," a soft clapping sounded through the hall. Leopold held up his hand to signal that he wasn't through. "To my wife, and to the newest heir to the Mountbatten throne," he finished, his face splitting into an unreserved grin.  
  
The household broke into a simultaneous gasp. Leopold looked at Kate, and she smiled. They both agreed that all was good.  
  
~~A Few Months Later~  
  
Leopold was striding carelessly back from an engagement, when he heard Kate's voice scream something at one of her maids. He flinched involuntarily. He knew it would take Kate some time to adjust to using…more appropriate terms when angry. To his surprise, the yelling continued, and soothing voices entered the scene. Leopold sighed, and entered the house. What was so important that all of New York City had to be included?  
  
His heart leapt to his throat and stayed there, when it registered to him that he was just standing there. Kate is obviously in pain he admonished himself as he dashed upstairs And you were just foolishly standing there He bolted into the bedroom where the noise was coming from, and what he saw made him stop in his tracks.  
  
Kate lay in the bed, her face flushed and sweating. In her arms was a tiny bundle. Kate's weary face brightened when she saw him. "Hey Papa," she whispered.  
  
"P-Papa?" Leopold stuttered, having a brief dumb moment. It clicked. "Oh…Kate…"he rushed to her side, speechless. A girl. His baby girl. "Kayla?" he said quietly. To his surprise, Kate shook her head, smiling. Leopold tilted his head in confusion. "But Kayla…" Kate struggled to sit up, and Leopold eased her into a sitting position. "No?"  
  
Kate smiled into his face. "Faith. Her name, I wish. I wish her name to be Faith. It seemed fitting, after all we've been through…" Leopold nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.  
  
"After all we've been through," he stated. "Faith suits our daughter well." He kissed Kate's sweaty head, surprised to find himself shaking. "My Katherine…" he whispered softly. "My Katherine…"  
  
~The…Beginning~ 


End file.
